marchofthedinosaursfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Scar is a young male Edmontosaurus and the main protagonist in March of the Dinosaurs. He is first seen in the beginning of the film where he is with his family of Edmontosaurus and an Edmontonia. Scar later meets Patch the Troodon and scares him away. At night, Scar got a scar when a large Gorgosaurus attacked him, hence his name. Scar ran for his life and the Gorgosaurus trips on a log. After daytime comes, Scar is finding scraps of leaves as winter starts, as Edmontonia is doing the same. The Edmontonia is eating rotten wood because the grubs were on it to provide a little extra protein to keep the 3 ton vegetarian on the move. Scar picks a rotten wood to nibble on a grub and then goes back to his herd. Scar then met the Pachyrhinosaurus herd, which they came to find food. At night, one of Scar's siblings was killed by a Gorgosaurus. Scar was ready to leave to journey south with his herd and the Pachyrhinosaurus herd, but the Edmontonia can't migrate due to her heavy weight and her protective spikes wouldn't be good enough for the herd. Along the way south, some Edmontosaurus die as Quetzalcoatlus scavenge on them. Scar and his herd were trapped on frozen ice on water where dangerous Prognathodon lurk, waiting for prey. Later, Scar and his herd went to a dry river bed and they were attacked by several Albertosaurus. Scar was running from a larger Albertosaurus. A branch from a dead tree that caught on fire lands on the Albertosaurus and it tries to shake the fire off. Scar suddenly sees a large avalanche of water, ash, and rock coming to the river bed. Scar managed to get on the shore as the Albertosaurus gets washed away. Soon after, Scar soon finds the older Edmontosaurus and a female Pachyrhinosaurus. The Pachyrhinosaurus couldn't keep up and was left behind by Scar and the Edmontosaurus. However, the Albertosaurus refuses to lie down and die after he survived. Scar couldn't get any rest due to a Quetzalcoatlus pecking at him for thinking he is dead. After this, the Albertosaurus returns to kill Scar. The old Edmontosaurus neglects Scar and he is left vulnerable to the Albertosaurus. Scar watches him sacrifice himself to the theropod. The Edmontosaurus and the Albertosaurus both fall down a chasm as the Albertosaurus roars in terror where they both die. Scar is now on his own to find his herd. Scar soon finds the Pachyrhinosaurus herd and he has to cross the other side and not try to get eaten by the blood-thirsty Prognathodon. However, some Pachyrhinosaurus did not survive the river crossing. Scar was able to get to the other side with the Pachyrhinosaurus herd and he meets up with his herd. In the end of the film, the Female Edmontonia is happily seen feeding on ferns as she watches the sun rising again, the male Gorgosaurus dies in his cave as Patch the Troodon takes a piece of Gorgosaurus flesh to his mate, and Scar and his herd heads back to their summer feeding area. Category:Heroes